1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilation devices and, more particularly, a louver assembly attached to a window sash.
2. Prior Art
The louver assembly of the type described has been widely used for attachment to window assemblies, such for example as sliding windows, casements or fixed windows. However, the prior art louver assembly required a suitable adapter or attachment which puts the louver boards securely together to form an integral unit which is in turn assembled into the window sash. This construction has the disadvantage that the louver assembling operation is rather complicated and hence becomes objectionably slow.